callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
LSAT
The is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Strike Team, '' and ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer The LSAT is unlocked at level 13. It has low recoil, high damage and a reasonable rate of fire, which makes it versatile. It is a solid weapon for all game types and easy to use. However, it does have some disadvantages, including the mobility and reload time, of which the movement speed can be improved by adding the Lightweight perk. Also, the weapon's versatility means it really doesn't have any special traits, such as the range and damage of the MK48 or the fire rate of the QBB LSW. The gun can be used without attachments or perks surprisingly well, which is essential for unlocking the Cherry Blossom and Art of War camouflages. The time taken to aim down the sight is quite slow however, so using Quickdraw Handle is recommended. Adjustable Stock can also be used effectively with this gun. If one finds the iron sights to be obstructive, then using an optical attachment is an option. For a clean and simple sight, a Reflex Sight or an EOTech Sight is an excellent choice. For those who want increased range, the ACOG Scope is another helpful option. The Target Finder sight is commonly paired with the LSAT as it gives the benefit of highlighting enemies for the player. The FMJ attachment is great for higher penetration. Rapid Fire however, is not recommended as the LSAT's fire rate is already quite high, and it increases the recoil and decreases its range. Despite the Grip's supposed recoil reduction, as of patch 1.04, its effect (as with every other weapon) is negligible and extremely small. The LSAT appears in the pre-made class "Heavy Gunner", with a Target Finder, FMJ and a Quickdraw Handle. The LSAT has a counter indicating the number of rounds currently in its magazine on the lower left. This increases its usefulness in Hardcore game modes, where keeping track of a gun's ammo is troublesome due to a lack of the HUD. Zombies It can be acquired through the Mystery Box in Nuketown Zombies, Mob of the Dead, and Cell Block for 950 points. The LSAT appears in Buried as a wall weapon for 2000 points. Like the multiplayer version, the LSAT retains its high ammo capacity (which is increased from 200 to 400) and high damage. These traits are offset by the weapon's long reload time. As such, Speed Cola is a useful perk if being pursued by a large horde of zombies. Because of the lack of Stamin-Up in both Nuketown Zombies and Mob of the Dead, one must switch to a lighter weapon in order to be at a distance from zombies due to its low mobility rate. In Buried, however, Stamin-Up is now featured, which now benefits increased mobility speed with the LSAT without the worry of switching to a lighter weapon. Consequently, this makes Electric Cherry another good choice when swarmed, as it gives some protection from zombies. Even though it has exceptional range in terms of damage, it is not recommended for close quarters engagements as zombies can easily overwhelm the player if he/she is not able to avoid them in time. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the FSIRT. It retains its 100-round magazine with an increased ammo capacity of 600. It is also one of the weapons that can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachments such as the Target Finder, ACOG Sight, Foregrip, and the Reflex Sight. In Buried, the LSAT is located on a catwalk above the initial starting area. A precisely timed jump is required to climb up onto the catwalk. The LSAT costs a hefty 2000 points, and can only be purchased by a player precisely once as the catwalk will collapse soon after climbing it. The player must rely on Max Ammo power-ups and the effects of Vulture Aid to manage the high ammo capacity of the LSAT. If the player manages to hold on to the LSAT long enough to Pack-a-Punch it into the FSIRT, they will unlock the FSIRT Against the Wall achievement/trophy. Gallery LSAT BOII.png|The LSAT in first-person view. LSAT Iron Sights BOII.png|The LSAT's iron sights.. LSAT Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the LSAT. LSAT model BOII.png|Render of the LSAT's model. Call of Duty: Ghosts The LSAT returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The Federation troups wield LSATs throughout the campaign. Logan Walker uses the LSAT in "Severed Ties" without attachments. Multiplayer The LSAT is a high rate of fire, low recoil LMG. It is second only to the Chain SAW in terms of fire rate, but considering that the Chain SAW is hipfire-only, the LSAT has the highest rate of fire of the conventional LMGs. It has very low recoil by default, and this can be lowered even further with the use of a Grip. However, because its recoil is so low, it may be more practical to swap out the use of a Grip for another attachment. It has a 30% recoil reduction for the first three shots, meaning that burst firing at longer ranges can be useful and effective. The LSAT suffers in long range damage, where it drops off to only 20, meaning 5 shots will be needed to kill, which is essentially the worst of the conventional LMGs. Thankfully, a Muzzle Brake can remedy this weakness somewhat. However, it makes up for this with its increased accuracy relative to other weapons in its class. An optic such as the Thermal Hybrid Scope or Tracker Sight can be very useful on the LSAT to take advantage of this fact. Both have an integrated short range sight which can take advantage of the weapon's high rate of fire should engagements move closer to the player, while at the same time highlighting targets over long distances or in hard to see areas. Extinction The LSAT appears in the map Nightfall, where it can be bought for $3000 points inside the blocked room on the rooftop. The LSAT also appears in the Extinction map Mayday. It can be bought for $3000 points when one opens up a sealed door leading to the Venom-X schematic. It performs very well, sporting a very high magazine capacity, the highest in both maps (tied with the Chain SAW), but a very slow reload. However, if you have the Weapon Specialist class selected, this can be remedied by upgrading your class until you get a faster reload speed. Compared to the Chain SAW, this weapon should be considered if the player wants a more conventional LMG; however, the close-range viability of this weapon is much worse than that of the Chain SAW. Due to its good accuracy, this can be a good weapon to use against the Breeder to rack up damage on the weak points. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery LSAT model CoDG.png|The model of the LSAT. LSAT CoDG.png|The LSAT in first-person view. LSAT iron sights CoDG.png|The LSAT's iron sights. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Near the ammunition belt, a digital display showing the number of rounds in the belt is visible. This can be useful in Hardcore game modes, in which the player has no HUD. *The digital ammo counter is not affected by an EMP. *The word "Adios" can be seen written on the side of the LSAT in blue pen. "V4SQ33Z" can also be seen. This graffiti is a reference to PFC. Vasquez and her M56 Smartgun from the movie Aliens. *The weapon has markings of HoboTronics, Inc. on the side. *The LSAT's serial number is "102473" *The LSAT has a grip attached at all times, but it will remain folded and unused unless the Foregrip attachment is implemented onto it. *The LSAT has an elevation measure below the iron sights that is always set to five. This trait is shared with the PKP Pecheneg from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *The rounds fed into the LSAT are blue. *The Pack-a-Punched LSAT, the FSIRT, is an anagram of the word "First", in the same sense that "LSAT" is an anagram for "Last". *When the LSAT is placed in the Weapon Locker in Buried and taken out in either Die Rise or TranZit, it will become the HAMR. *If the player attempts to obtain the LSAT in Buried, fails and the catwalk collapses, it is still possible to obtain it. This is only possible if a player has a Paralyzer or Petrifier. The player must go back to processing, levitate over to the LSAT and buy it. This can also be used to obtain ammo. **A similar but safer tactic can be used with a Trample Steam. Place it at the top of the broken staircase after the catwalk has collapsed. If the angle is correct, you should be flung into the wallbuy, bouncing off and landing safely on the other side of Processing. This can also be effective if you get overrun up there, as you can hop on, grab more ammo then immediately drop down into the main part of the map. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Light Machine Guns